Queen of His Heart
by heartsofbrokenstone
Summary: Amari, Queen of Ivia, is afraid for her people and calls upon the elves of Middle Earth for help. But when her kingdom is destroyed by orcs and she goes to Thranduil for his help, will he help her or turn her away? THIS STORY HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 10-11-15(my plans for this story have changed, so please re-read this story otay? love you all) Rated M, Thranduil/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Amari POV:**

My reign is ending. I can feel it, my crown that was once heavy upon my head has lost its weight, I fear there is nothing on my head at all now. I looked around me, I saw my people, my mortal subjects, looking out of the windows into the dark woods around us as if looking for eyes of orcs to be looking back at them. Orcs have been growing bolder, daring to attack closer and closer to home, it is only a matter of time now before they strike us down. My people are scared, they are strong but fearful to lose their home. Steps approach my throne, I lift my head to meet the cautious eyes of my captain. He bows and looks up at me, "My Queen," He starts, "There is a large group of orcs off to the north, they appear to be gathering there." I bow my head, My men are tired they cannot fight anytime this week or they will perish. I look out the north window and slowly stand and walk towards him "Captain I do not want the news of orcs spreading among my people, That is all we need to worry about for now. Do not engage them, stay away from the north woods in the patrols, rest the men. I do not want a war or the death of any of my people..." He looked gravely at me and nodded his head before bowing slightly and walking away.

I sighed and walked towards the gardens, it's spring time, the flowers are in bloom and butterflies are flying around me. I smile softly as one lands on my finger, it tilts its little head and i hear it whisper to me in my head that my eyes are sad, my lips curl up a little at the corners at its quiet little voice and see other butterflies begin to swarm around me, landing on my arm and shoulders, voicing they're agreement. I laugh quietly and whisper to them all "I am fine little friends, please go back to your flowers..." the butterflies go away and I continue my walk through the cherry blossom trees and lilacs. I think of what the little butterfly said, am I sad? No, I am worried, worried and alone. I look up at the pale blue sky and wonder how long I have until my blue sky is black with the evil that is coming for me.

I look behind me as I hear my head maid walks quickly towards me, her face is pink as she reaches her hand out for mine. Her eyes are bright with excitement under the wrinkles of old age, she smiles at me as a mother would. I take her arm and walk with her, she chuckles and looks at me "Were you talking to the butterflies again my little elf?" i smile and nod my head, "They are my friends, as are you!" we stop walking and she turns me to look at her, "I have known you since you first became queen, many years have passed now and you are still alone, little one you can not be alone for all the ages." she pushed some hair behind my pointed elf ears, I look down then look at her again, "Mereth Nuin Giliath, is soon upon us, if I invite other elves for a dinner, will you be happy?" She smiles, I thought I saw something dark flash in her eyes, but I push it aside as she nods her head.

I smile and walk into the kingdom, calling for servants to make ready the preparations for the feast that would be here in but three days, I quickly send out the invitations to the elvish rulers and smile as the excitement begins to take hold. With a blue fabric now picked for my dress I look to the food to choose, I begin to voice my choice of a salad when the doors to my study burst open. I stand quickly as my captain bows close to the ground, muttering his apologies, I take a breath and bring him to stand from his kneeling at my feet, "What is it Captain?" He looks at me frightened "My Queen... I looked to the north though you wished me not to, The orcs my lady... Their number has tripled, we cannot survive if they attack us they-" "Leave us!" I yell to the servants, they run quickly hearing my harsh tone, one they have never heard before. When the door is shut I look at my captain, his eyes are filled with fear, I take a breath and begin to whisper "If they have as many as you say then running would be futile, we would never get away... We have no choice but to stay and act as though we are perfectly safe. My people must not worry do you understand? They must be kept safe, and if it comes to a fight... Then we will fight until all of our blood stains this floor and there is not one alive." He looked at me with awe covering his fear before leaving, "You may all come back in now." I call to the servants and we carry on choosing for the feast, the feast for tomorrow.

I walk through the darkened corridors of my kingdom, only the guards and I awake at this hour. I look out a window and see a faint glow of red in the distance. Orcs. I turn away as a tear slips down my cheek. We will not last after the feast... They will come for us... I think of ways to save us as i slowly walk back to my room, I could build a wall of fire around us. No that would frighten my people... A wall of stone? No they would surely knock it down... I sniffle as tears fall down my cheeks, tears I dont dare to stop. Once to my room I fall upon my bed and drift into a sleep filled with dreams of fire and blood.

I wake as the sun shines across my face, greeting me with the promise of a new day. I smile as the day of the feast has finally come, I get out of bed and draw myself a hot bath, filled with sweet smelling oils and rose petals, I soak and wash for what seemed hours before getting out and drying off. I look in the mirror as I pass it, my fair skin pink from the hot water and my red hair sticking the towel around my body. My maids soon come with my breakfast of fruit before brushing my hair out and drying it. I spend the good part of the day making sure everything is just so before returning to my room to change out of my simple robe to get ready for the festival.

Once the last flower is put in my braided hair I stand up in front of my vanity and leave my room, my dark blue dress flowing behind me as I make my way down the hall maids quickly leaving my room behind me, a bell rings, the first has arrived. I place a hand at the base of my throat and feel the cool touch of my ruby necklace, the source of my powers given to me by the Valar, the reason I can talk to and control animals, and even control the elements. The rock comforts me as I near the opening doors, Lord Elrond smiled at me and we bowed in respect to each other. He held my hand in his and smiled "Amari, Gwannas lû and {it has been to long}" I smiled and nodded my head in agreement as the bell rang once more, Lady Galadriel and her husband Celeborn walked in as gracefully as ever. I smiled and gave greetings as the last ruler came in, King Thranduil, my eyes widen as he walked in, his son Legolas at his side, though I only saw Thranduil.

We slowly exchanged greetings, our eyes locked on each other, his eyes blue and hard as ice, yet i saw warmth below that. We all slowly made our way towards the dining hall, my eyes meeting Thranduils multiple times as I stole glances at him, he sat right next to me at the table. Dinner was filled with idle talk of past enemies and threats of new ones, Thranduil stayed quiet through most of dinner, he seemed much more involved with staring at me out of the corner of his eyes. By the time it was time for everyone to depart I was so done with politics and Thranduil was quite drunk, continually muttering to himself and he was the last to leave with his sun, I walked up to Legolas as he helped his still muttering father on to his beautiful elk, 'Legolas, you know you both are welcome to stay here for the night." Legolas turned to me and bowed, his face set with a frown, "My queen, thank you for your kind offer, but my father must return home, Good night and thank you." and then they were gone.

I sighed and walked slowly to my room, the dining room cleaned and a dreamy smile plastered on my face, unable to leave even as I fell into bed and a sleep filled with dreams of platinum blond hair.

Smoke. It fills my lungs, i wake up chocking on it, screams of pain and fear echo in my ears. I quickly get up and grab my sword, running out into the halls and gasping at the sight before me, piles of bloody bodies, both orc and my subjects lay on the ground. I run into the fight, my white nightgown quickly becoming stained with the black blood of orcs. In the blur of smoke I spy a group of children cowering a corner, a boy no older then 16 in front of them holding a sword out in front of him as 3 orcs advance on them, I quickly run towards them, slicing through the orc bodies easily, holding out my hand towards and yelling over the screams "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE AND DONT LOOK BACK!" the oldest nods his head and leads the little ones away, i cover them and kill any advancing orcs, but i become circled by a group and are no longer able to protect them, I glare at the creatures and begin fighting them, their bodies falling at my feet, their falling swords slicing my dress, but I dont care. I only see the dead bodies of my people, barely any left standing, orcs running at leaves me no choice but to start running towards the stables, praying that my horse is still alive. I pass a heap of dead children, a boy no older then 16 at the top, sword still in hand. I scream as I keep running under the smoke filled night sky. I look around me as I run, there is no living man, woman or child, just me. I reach up to throw away my crown, but there is nothing on my head, my crown is already gone.

I arrive at the stables moments before orcs, Im riding into the forest when the reach the stables, tears streaming down my face as I ride away from my burning kingdom, only the victory cries of orcs echoing in the night, but the cries of my people echoing in my ears. My beloved people of Ivia, my kingdom... My home... Gone. I dont know how long I have been riding, the sun is coming up in the sky, I can still see a little smoke in the distance when I turn to look back. I am the last of my people, I should have died with them, I should have kept fighting until I couldnt anymore, but I ran. I pull back the reigns of my onyx horse, Koranis I named her, and dismount falling to my knees, sobbing and screaming. Not caring if anything or anyone heard my sounds of pain. After my sobs subside I lift my head to try and figure out where I am, im in the middle of nowhere thats where I am. I sigh, '_Alright Amari, if you rode west then you can keep going that way and go to Mirkwood... To Thranduil...' _That sounds like a good plan I'll go to Thranduil! I quickly remounted Koranis and rode west, as fast as I could.

In my heart I pray that he won't turn me away... I have no one else now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thranduil POV:**

I groaned as the morning light streamed across my face. My head was killing me. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but sleep would not come back to me. I slowly got up and got dressed in a robe and made my way to the healing bay so I could get rid of this awful headache. As I walked people bowed and fled from my path, the healers made quick work of my head and soon I was seated in the dining hall waiting for food. I looked to my right and was saddened by the lack of red headed queens, Amari had somehow managed to take my heart for her own in such a short time. I sigh and eat my food slowly when it comes, thinking of Amari throughout the entire meal, her long red hair and her bright sapphire eyes, the faint blush on her cheeks when her eyes met mine. I then remember the time of our departure, i really hope she didn't hear what I was saying...

_-flashback to last night- _

Legolas held my arm as I slowly stumbled to my elk, I tried walking right so I didn't stumble, but I think it made it worse, I was tripping over my long robes and my crown was itching with those damn berries. I hiccuped and started mumbling to myself"I hate dwarves! Oh my god they are soooo stubborn! I told Thror that I wouldn't pay homage and so I wont, because I do what I want! Asking me to come and bow to a dwarf HA like i'll ever do that" I stated as Legolas walked me out the elaborate doors of Ivia, Amari came up to Legolas and asked if we wanted to stay for the night, "Yes! I never want to leave you, ever ever ever Amari..." I mumbled but she didn't seem to understand. Legolas put me on my elk and declined her offer "Legolasssss no I want to stay! UGH you're just like the dwarves, no one lets me get what I want! Legolas i want to stayyyy!" Legolas looked me as if he could make out just a bit of what I was saying, but Amari could not, she walked back into her kingdom as we rode off. I looked back at her closing doors "Amari..." I whispered before looking forward and going home. I had visited that dwarves of Erebor before I had gone to Ivia, Amari's kingdom. I really hate dwarves.

_-flashback over-_

I sighed, stupid dwarves, if they hadn't stressed me out so much I wouldn't have drank so much! Then maybe I could've stayed longer in Ivia. I looked to the east window and saw the lonely mountain in the horizon, '_The greed of Erebor will summon a dragon, I have no doubts that it will come to that. And when it does' _I thought to myself _' I will not be there to sacrifice the lives of my kin!' _I sighed once more and stood to go to my study, I had work on the trade with Dale over wine and food. I make my way there, passing wed the blooming gardens of Mirkwood, I smiled a bit thinking of Amari's gardens, I think she would like it here... Once in my study I work for hours on end, moving from issue to issue, skipping lunch and even dinner. Such is the life of a king, or even a queen. Except for maybe Galadriel, I don't think she does anything except look nice and get inside peoples head. Snobby Lorien elves, they think they're so great, just because they live in the woods of Galadriel. and then there's Elrond, mister 'I'm half-elf and I hold lots of meetings that are super boring'. Gosh and he thinks hes so special with all his waterfalls and sunshine. Sunshine and waterfalls is so out people, spiders and dark woods are so in. I don't stop working until the sun is setting and the golden rays shine on the parchments in front of me, I slowly stand and walk out into the gardens for fresh air, walking down the path to a secret pool I had created for my wife... She loved swimming and this pool was always in the sun, I miss her very much... For ages I have not been able to forget her, my beautiful wife and now after one night, I can not forget Amari. Is this love? Is the way my heart stopped last night when she said my name love? It can not be.

I push aside bushes and remove my crown and robes and lay them on a rock by a towel I always leave here, I strip until I am wearing nothing but my skin. The spell that hides my scar fades away as i step into the warm water, relaxing my tense muscles and nerves. I walk until the water is almost to the top of my shoulders, leaning back until im almost floating in the water, closing my eyes and resting there for a moment or two. "My lord! My lord Thranduil!" I groan and stand back up turning back to go dry off and get dressed, "What?" I call dully as I wrap the towel around my hips, my head servant Calar is standing on the path, I sigh again "What is it Calar? What do you need. Has the dragon stormed Erebor? Are the dwarves here to apologize to me yet? Is there a pack of spiders at my door calling for my death?" Calar looked uncomfortable under my stare and harsh tone, "No my lord, but there is someone at the door, a young female, an elf. She looks unarmed." My eyes light up, Amari? Could she be here to see me? I fly past him, hurrying to put on my clothes as I make my way to the throne room, I look over my shoulder as I put on my robe and call to Calar "See her into the throne room!" I smile at the floor as I quickly run up the stairs and seat myself on my throne.

I take a deep and calming breath before saying "Let her in..."

**Ok so this was kinda a filler chapter to get everything on the right track, I had fun writing it though ^.^ I hope you enjoyed this little Thranduil chapter! As I always ask- please comment anything you want and keep reading! 3 I hope you all like these new chapters, I really want you all to :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amari POV:**

My horse was taken by a guard at the gates of Mirkwood, they looked at me with concern, I almost forgot why until I looked down. My white dress was now mostly black, in shreds, and barely holding together anymore. I looked up at the guards and plead with my eyes "Please, Please tell Thranduil that Amari is here to see him, It's urgent... Please!" I almost broke down in tears before I finished my sentence, barely above a whisper. The guards nod their heads and rush inside, a red-headed female carefully takes my arm and beckoned me to walk inside with her "My name is Tauriel my lady, his majesty should be here any moment, please wait here..." She began to walk away and smiled kindly at me before walking down the hall, I was left alone in front of a large pair of doors.

I sigh and hold my arm, waiting patiently and try to hold myself together _'Don't cry! Don't cry!' _I yell to myself in my head, I look up as one door slowly opened, a guard held his arm out and bowed "King Thranduil will see you my lady." he said respectfully. I walk in slowly and when Thranduil saw what state I was in his face changed from a calm coolness and worry floods his features, he shoots up from his lazy position throne and all but runs down the stairs to me, yelling at his servants and guards to leave us. He carefully placed his hands on my arms and looked down at my dress then back up at my face "Amari... What- what happened? Are you alright?" he whispered, I looked up at him , my eyes filled with tears and shook my head "Dead... All of them" I whisper back "They're all gone... Except me..." I chocked back tears and dared to wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him tight as if holding him would keep my own body together. His arms slowly wrap around my smaller and shorter body, and I silently cried into his chest. When my tears slowed I took a deep breath, I inhaled the scent of pine, berries and wine. That is what Thranduil smells like, and it is intoxicating. I lift my head up and take a step back, "My people Thranduil, they're all dead, I am the only one that is alive." Thranduil takes my face in his hands and rubs his thumbs across my cheekbones, "Shhhh Amari, calm down... Now tell me what happened." He cooed softly, and I did as he told.

By the time I finished my tale I was in tears once more, Thranduil pulls me into his chest once more and lays his head on my, whispering to me that it was alright, over and over. I sigh and take many deep breaths, still clinging to Thranduil's body, he slowly runs a hand through my knotted hair as he speaks softly to me "Amari, I am so sorry... I have only one thing to say to you. You are staying here, you will be safe here with me, I will protect you." I manage to smile through my tears and hug him tighter "Thank you..."

After standing for what seemed ages Thranduil slowly pulls away from me, still keeping me close, "Amari, you need rest, here i'll take you to your new room and then after you rest we will talk more alright?" I nod my head and we turn to walk out, he pulls me carefully back into him, resting his arm around my shoulders and I wrap my arms back around his waist, walking with him slowly down the halls of Mirkwood. We pass a large window displaying beautiful gardens, I gasp and stand at the window for a moment in awe, as I turn back around Thranduil has a smirk on his face as he leads me further down the hall. I dont have the energy to question him about it. We stop at two doors across from each other, he opens the one on the left and inside is a beautiful bedroom, obviously for a women, everything is dainty and white, "This will be your room Amari, my room is right across the hall alright? Now please get some sleep." Thranduil says quietly, I nod my head a mutter an ok before walking to the bed, the door shuts and I fall asleep.

_-dream-_

_I'm back in Ivia, its still on fire, and their are the bodies of my people scattered around me. I am alone, and dripping in blood. Red blood. There are no orcs, there is only me. A little girl is before me, barely alive, I crouch down and hold her, with her last breath she tells me "You killed us, why didn't you save us? Why did you kill us..." and she dies. I scream and cry, begging her to forgive me, for all of them to forgive me. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to! All at once I'm being shook, an earthquake? Someone is calling my name... Thranduil?_

_-dream over-_

**Thranduil POV:**

I was wake up to the sound of screaming, just one voice. Amari! I race out into the hall and don't bother knocking, I quickly open her door and find her on her bead. Tears are streaming down her face, She is screaming at someone to forgive her, she is still asleep though. A nightmare must be the cause, I run to her side and gently take her shoulders in my hands, shaking her a little "Amari? Amari wake up! Amari please it is only a dream!" she does not her my pleas, she just keeps crying and begging for forgiveness. I shake her harder, raising my voice "AMARI! AMARI YOU MUST WAKE UP!" She wakes up with a gasp and looks around her, she finds my face and quickly brings me closer to her, bringing my body onto the bed next to her with a surprising amount of force. She continues to cry into my chest, I slowly stroke her hair, damp with sweat. I wonder what she saw in her nightmare?

For a while we lay there, Amari slowly beginning to breath and stop crying, "Thranduil... I killed them..." She whispers into my chest, I slowly lift her chin with my hand and look into her puffy red eyes, "What do you mean dear one?" she sniffles and sits up slowly and wipes her eyes. Amari takes a deep breath and looks at me "I was in Ivia, my people dead around me, I was covered in their blood. Not an orc in sight. Just me... A little girl with her dying breath tells me it's my fault they're all dead... I killed them!" She looks as though she might cry again but she doesn't, I sit up next to her and take her back into my arms "Amari it is not your fault, you fought bravely and you barely made it out with your own life. Your people would have wanted you to live. Do not blame yourself dear one, please listen to me." she raises her head and nods it slowly. The sun begins to shine through the window, her eyes take in it's light and she seems to take in strength from it.

Amari turns her head towards me and forces a smile onto her face, "Thank you Thranduil, I am sorry I woke you, but thank you for comforting me." she hugs me tightly and kisses me lightly on my cheek. I smile as my heart pounds in my chest, "Of course. Well I suppose I will leave you now to get dressed and I will see you at breakfast?" she nods her head and I get up and walk to the door, looking back to find her staring out the window. I smile to myself and close the door, walking back into my room to get dressed.

I wait in the dining hall for Amari, she comes in not much later than I, wearing a beautiful soft pink dress. It was once my wife's, but I like seeing Amari in her clothes, they are the same size I note. She smiles at me and sits down in the chair next to mine, "Hello Thranduil." her voice much stronger now then earlier, her eyes clear and blue. I smile at her, "Hello Amari, you look beautiful in that dress." she blushes at my compliment and mutters a quiet thank you, we eat in silence for a bit before she speaks up once again, "I expect you want to know more about me, since I will be staying here for a while." I smile and nod my head "I can not deny that I do want to know more about you."

Amari sets down her fork and turns more towards me and takes a deep breath

_-flashback (Amari POV)-_

_I am running in a field of wild flowers, I must be at least 400 years old_ (so she was basically a 4 year old),_ I'm still a small child. My hair is flowing behind me in the wind and i'm laughing, this is my earliest memory, I turn around and see my parents, my mother has long golden hair and bright blue eyes, my father has bright red hair and deep green eyes. I have my mothers eyes and my fathers hair, I looked more like my father when I was younger. I run to them and jump into my mothers arms, we were so happy_

_*time skip to next memory*_

_My parents are dead. I'm older now, It's two days until my 1,600 (_16) _birthday and my village is on fire. A tall man comes up to me, he wears a gray clock and carries a staff, he tells me that everything will be fine. I travel with him around Middle Earth, learning about all the cultures and people in the land. I learn to call him Mithrandir as we travel. _

_In my 2,000 year I learn of a dragon terrorizing_ _the free people of this land, I leave Mithrandir and go to stop the dragon. Glaurung they called him, I fought with the armies against him, I worked fast to save the people in the villages and killing the orcs, I was still young and cocky. I was foolish and went after the biggest orcs, I was wounded many times, I should have died but I continued to fight, I found a soft spot on his belly and ran under him, his tail cutting my back. I fell but with my last strength stood and threw my sword up, killing the dragon but crushed by the dragon as it fell._

_I awoke though, I saw white light. I was with the Valar. They told me that because of my sacrifice, to give my life for the people of Middle Earth, they granted me life once more, this time giving me gifts. The gift of talking and controlling animals and the power over elements, my powers became bound to a ruby necklace that they gave me. I stayed in the undying lands for years but it wasn't the life I wanted._

_I went to the Valar and begged them to send me back to Middle Earth, to let me be with the people. They favored me and gave me my own kingdom as well as letting me keep my gifts. I named my kingdom Ivia and I was the young elf queen over a small group of mortal men. _

_-flashbacks over now- _

**Amari POV**

When I finished my story Thranduil was staring at me in awe. I blushed under his gaze and looked at my empty plate, "Please don't look at me like that Thranduil." he tilts his head to the side and smiles, "You are the bravest women I have ever met, You gave your life to kill the dragon and yet you still wanted to come back to Middle Earth from the undying lands. You are amazing Amari." I giggle and blush.

**sorry for the quick ending, I did not know what else to say, I want to say that what I wrote is not how the dragon actually died- it was killed by someone else and the tale is kinda sad. But I hope you enjoyed this look in Amari's past- Please Comment and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thranduil POV:**

Oh my gosh. This elf is an angel. She killed a dragon? She controls elements? face was a bright red as I continued to stare at her in awe, "Amari will you show me something?" she laughed as if she knew what I was asking, she held up her hand and a flame appeared in her palm, morphing into a flower then burning out into sparks.I gasp at the beauty of the flower and the sparks, never had I seen such a thing, even Galadriel's magic could not compare to this, I take Amari's hand in mine and smile at her "Amari, you are truly a wonder to behold." she giggles and blushes a deeper red then before. God she is adorable when she blushes. Amari looks back up at me and I see a mischievous glimmer in her eyes "My lord Thranduil, is there anywhere to swim in Mirkwood? I do so enjoy swimming!"

I take her hand and smirk, "Yes dear one, follow me." I lead her outside to my secret pool, pushing aside the bushes to reveal the shinning water to her. Amari smiles and gracefully dives into the water, her head soon pops back up out of the water to show her perfectly dry hair. I smile at her and slowly remove my clothes until I'm left in only my pants, I walk into the warm water up to her. The water comes up to my upper chest, but it is almost to deep for Amari, I can't help but chuckle at her. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"What? I would never!"

"You're laughing at me aren't you."

"Amari, do you really think I would laugh at your adorable shortness?"

"SHORT. I am not short! You are just really tall."

"Yes I am tall, and you are its so cu-"

All the sudden I am under water, Amari holding me down, I can faintly hear her laughing. I grab her waist and her arms retract, she swims away and holds her waist. I resurface and look at her evilly, "Amari, are you ticklish?", her eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously "NO!" she states. I smirk. "I think you are little one, though it is rare for elves to be ticklish I do think you are an exception to this." I taunted, she quickly swam to the rocks at the back of the pool, crouching inward to protect her stomach and sides. I chuckle and swim up to her, her arms come up and push on my chest, giving me the chance to tickle her. Amari erupts in giggles and laughter, begging me to stop as I laugh along with her, never stopping until a wave crashes over us. She quickly swims away and stays underwater, I look under water and see her pink dress fanning around her. I take a deep breath and go under to her, opening my eyes to see her blurry form illuminated by the sun shinning down into the water. I reach out and hug her against me tightly, I feel her smile against my chest and wrap her arms around me, a jet stream of water pushes us up to the surface.

For a while we float and speak of nothing, just enjoying each others company, but this little elf did not want silence much longer, she tugs me back underwater, laughing as she does. I tickle her so she lets me go, splashing her when we both return to the surface, she gasps as her dry hair now wet sticks to her face, she looks up at my smirking face and raises her hands. A little ball of water forms and she smirks, launching it at my face. A war then ensues, we laugh as we splash each other, not stopping for hours. Calar is the only thing that stops us when he timidly tells us that it is dinner time. Amari and I giggle like little kids as we step out of the pool, Amari quickly making the water leave her hair, returning it to its soft and dry state. Amari waits for me as I dry off and put my robes and such back on before we walk to the dinning hall.

Dinner was filled with little talks of the past, wars we had been through, family and just life itself. I walked Amari slowly back to our rooms after dinner, her arm linked through mine, as we reached our doors we stood in the middle of the hall, I smiled at her and mentally took a breath, "Amari, I had so much fun with you today. More then I have in many ages, thank you, for making me laugh and smile as I did when I was younger." I slowly lean in and kiss her cheek. I can only hope she cant feel my heart pounding away in my chest as she hugs me, "Goodnight dear Thranduil." she says softly, smiling at me brightly, she quickly kisses my cheek and then flees to her room, her cheeks burning red.

Dear goodness I do think I love her.

**Amari POV:**

Dear goodness I do think I love him.

**WOO another updated chapter! I know this was a super short chapter but I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I quite liked writing this cuteness. BUT HEY. They love each other ^.^ hehehe until the next update my loves 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amari POV:**

As always I woke up with the sun, its golden rays peeking through my window, dancing across my face. I smile as I get up, walking into my large closet and standing there. _'So many dresses, god. Hmmm lets go with a yellow dress today... Ew not that yellow, Ah that yellow!' _I pick out a soft yellow dress, off shoulder and with a train that follows when I walk. As I brush my hair someone knocks at my door, I can't help my heart jumping hoping it's Thranduil. I jump up and open the door, I try to keep the look of disappointment off my face as a young blonde elf stands quietly at my door. She timidly looks at me and smiles "Good morning my lady, my name is Sehor, I am your new lady in waiting." I tilt my head to the side, "I'm sorry Sehor, but I did not ask for a lady in waiting." Sehor smiles a little "My lady I was sent to you by King Thranduil.".

I gasp a little, _'Thranduil did this? But-but why? I'll have to ask him' _ I smile at Sehor, "Very well, then we shall become good friends!" We both smile and I invite her in to sit on my bed. We talk until the sun is almost at its highest point, I sigh and smile "Sehor I have had a wonderful time talking to you, but I did not eat breakfast and it is almost lunch time." Sehor shoots up and nods her head, "Oh my lady I am so sorry, Please forgive me for taking up your time-" I giggle "Sehor its fine, now please return to your home for lunch, I will walk myself to the dinning hall."

The dinning hall is empty except for the rushing servants laying out food before Thranduil arrives. I smirk a bit to myself and sit in the huge chair at the head of the table, Thranduil's chair. It is quite comfy, I sit there and wait patiently, ignoring the appalled looks from the servants at my actions. And then it happens, Thranduil walks in, in all his glory. He sees me and his signature smirk graces his face "Why Amari, you look quite comfortable in that chair don't you..." I change my position until i'm sitting lower in the chair like he does, one leg tossed over the other and my arms on the sides, "I'm quite satisfied with this chair." I murmur, the words rolling lazily off my tongue. He walks over to me and places his arms on either side of the chair above me, the only thing I see is his eyes "You do look quite fitting in that chair, my _QUEEN..." _I blush lightly him calling me queen, my cocky demeanor melting away at his closeness. I swallow and nod my head "You d-don't mind that I sit here do you?" he leans in closer with every word I speak, " Oh no, I don't mind at all." his lips so close to mine... All i would have to do is just lean forward a bit... And then he pulls away, sitting in the chair that i usually sit in, his smirk very evident on his face.

He knows exactly what he did, my heart is pounding and my face a burning red like my hair. We eat slowly in a tense silence, stealing glances at each other throughout the meal, his eyes searching mine. I finish my meal when he does and look at him, each of us daring the other to speak, Thranduil being his cocky self spoke first. His eyes shinning he stood and came to stand in front of me, leaning back down as he had before "May I have my chair back? Please?" I nod my head slowly and stand up, forgetting what would happen if I do, my lips become much closer to his, and it becomes very hard not to push them closer for me. Thranduil though does not seem to mind, he slowly leans in but is interrupted by his head servant, Calar I think. Thranduil turns slowly to face him, his eyes trying hard to cover his range from me "Yes Calar? What can I do for you?" his voice is strained but Calar seems somewhat unfazed "My lord Thranduil, I must speak with you alone, it is very important." Thranduil groans in annoyance, gives me one last look and then leaves me quickly, slamming the door behind him as he exits the room.

**Thranduil POV:**

I slam my hands harshly on my desk, Calar, My captain of the army and I in my study, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS A DRAGON ATTACKING EREBOR?!" The desk almost cracking from the force of my slamming, scalar gulped and looked nervously at his feet. I snarled and walked up to him, getting right in his face and whispering quietly "Calar, is there a dragon or isn't there. TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" I yelled the last part, Calar took a deep breath and looked up at me, "Aran vuin (Beloved king) Smaug is attacking Dale and Erebor... They will not last the night I fear..." I sigh and slump back into my chair "Get the troops ready to go then... We leave as soon as possible...". Calar bows and rushes out, I stand and make my way out after him to go and find Amari and tell her what was going on. I find her sitting in her room staring out her window, "Amari?" I call quietly "Amari I must go." She turns her head from the window and looks at my with worried eyes, "Its because of the dragon that you leave right?"

She looks back out her window, looking at the sky, I walk over to her and see that there is smoke crawling over the clouds and blue sky. I look down at her and sit next to her on her bed, "I will come back to you Amari, I swear it." She looks at me and smiles widely, throwing her arms around my neck and whispers in my ear "I know you will, but I dont want to find a single solitary scratch on your body when you get back." She pulls away and kisses my cheek. My heart lurches and again I want to kiss her, so badly as I did this morning. I glance out the window and frown and kiss Amaris cheek before I stand "Gûr nîn *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham" I whisper (My heart shall weep until it sees you again), her face turns a deep pink and she smiles widely at me, and so I turn and leave her. And my heart weeps as I do. With every. Single. Step.

I hate dwarves.

**HI GUYS! Oh gosh Im so sorry about the long wait! I had some medical issues and got a job, but im going to try and update some more today! (July the 7th) and I think that im very close if not totally ready to start writing new chapters and stop editing old ones. Please review and comment about what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI guys! so as of 7/7/15 all chapters have been edited! SO if you havent read any of the previous chapters up until the date I wrote please do! I'll write this in another authors note for you guys to haha anyway please enjoy my story some more! I love you all!**

**Thranduil's POV:**

I. Hate. Dwarves. So much. I told them, I TOLD THEM, not to mine for more gold, AND WHAT DO THEY DO? MINE. I told them a dragon would come, and that stupid little prince scoffed at me, oh I hate him. I looked down at my hand on the hilt of my sword, my knuckles were white as snow and my hand was cramping, I quickly loosened my grip and mounted my majestic elk and looked to my soldiers standing and waiting silently. There were no words needed, they would follow me anyway, so I turned and followed the rising smoke from Dale towards the dragon.

**Amari's POV:**

I sit in my place for a couple minutes after Thranduil left me, my cheek was buzzing with the electricity from his lips. Oh dear I was falling for him. I really felt like an awful queen, well I wasn't queen anymore, but I still felt awful. Feeling all giddy over a king when only days ago my people were slaughtered in their own homes. I kept telling myself that I would not benefit from living in the past, but really I was just wanting to make myself feel better, I was also a loyal person, In my youth and in war I was told that it would be my ruin, my loyalty. I might have been, sacrificing myself for others to live, but to me it was the biggest honor. Yet here I am, alive and giggling over boys like i'm 1600 years old. Gosh i'm awful. I look around my room and look at the mirror, I stare at the reflection, my cheeks were flushed and my blue eyes looked dreamy though my thoughts were dark. My hair was still in place and my dress perfect, flashbacks of the white dress turned black flashed through my mind. I stumbled back onto the bed, cradling my head as screams echoed in my ears. I shook my head and spoke out loud as if my fears were a person in front of me "I will not falter because of regrets, I will learn and live for my people, even if I could not die with them... I will live my life for them." as I finished my sentence a weight, that I had not noticed, seemed to be lifted from my shoulders. Lifted like my people wished me to do what I had said, I smiled into the sunlight streaming into my room and stood. I will miss them but I will live.

I walk back out of my room and walk into the garden, and then I smell it. Smoke, but this was not normal smoke, no I knew this smoke well. Smoke from dragon fire, that must be why Thranduil left in such a rush! I looked to the east and saw plumes of dark smoke rising towards the sun, as if it wished to snuff it out. I hoped Thranduil would be ok, dragons were not easy to vanquish... I looked back to the setting sun in the sky, Thranduil would be setting up camp by now to sleep... I looked down at the blooming flowers around me, I walk around before deciding to retire for the night. Once in my room I strip myself of my dress and put on a simple nightgown and shake my hair free of their braids. When my head the pillow I fell into a deep sleep...

_(DREAM)_

_I was in my kingdom, surrounded by bodies of orcs and of my people again, I saw the people I had failed to protect at my feet, the smell of blood and burnt flesh filled my nostrils making me gag, my arms sore from fighting. I was suddenly in the gardens again and I looked down and saw the children I had protected in a bloodied heap. I kept in a scream of pain as crimson bloomed from my side, the orc I had slayed that night found its mark in my dream. The pain was agonizing and it scared me to feel it so vividly. I looked down at the sword but it was no orc sword, it was a beautiful elvish sword. I looked back at the orc but I didn't see an orc, I saw Thranduil. I screamed and turned, dropping to my knees at his feet, clutching my side, the blood pooling at my feet. Why does this feel so real? Thranduil looked at me with disgust "You cowardly queen! Running away from your people instead of dying for them, you saved yourself and left them for the dead! HA how could I ever help a coward like you? A weak little coward, how could I ever love you?" My heart broke into a million pieces, the air taken from my lungs. I looked into his eyes searching for a sign that what he said was not true. His eyes were cold and empty, and black as death. My hand on my side flew to my heart,and I fell dead at his feet, killed by his words, not his sword. _

_(DREAM OVER)_

I scream as I sit up in my bed, my body sticky with sweat and my chest heaving from my heavy breathing. I look out of the window, it was in the middle of the night, my door suddenly burst open and Sehor ran to my side "My lady," Sehor gasped "My lady are you alright? Are you hurt, is something wrong?" I hold up my hand and nod my head slowly "I'm fine... Please go back to your quarters... Go back to sleep.". Sehor moved closer but I gave her a harsh glare and yell "Drego!" (Flee) which sent her running back out, I feel bad for yelling but I didn't want her to see me like this. I broke down and sobbed quietly as my fears rose to the surface. My fear of failing my people had already come to pass, but why Thranduil was in my dream confused me, and his harsh words made me cry harder. I was a coward for running, I should have died with them... I look out into the night and sigh through my tears. I was being ridiculous and over dramatic, letting my fear over failure getting to me. I was fine... I was fine... I slowly lean back onto the pillow and take three deep breaths before turning onto my side and falling back asleep, free of dreams.

**-Woah time skip to morning because no more dreams ^.^-**

**Thranduil POV**

It was dawn when i awake and see my troops ready to leave, I slowly get ready, Smaug roaring miles away. When I was ready I walked calmly to my elk and began to ride to Erebor, towards the dragon. At the top of a hill over looking the mountain I saw dwarves running everywhere, the smell of death was in the air mingled with dragon fire. I looked down at the young prince waving his arms, calling for my help, I almost wanted to help. The lives of my people though, were not worth losing over a dragon summoned by the greed of the dwarf king. So I left. I heard the prince yelling my name as I retreated back down the hill, I cared not, My adviser for war affairs Baelathal came riding up beside me in moments, "My lord Thranduil, do you think that it was wise to leave them to the dragon? Should we not go back and h-" I looked at him sharply "Do not tell me what I should and should not do, I will not risk the lives of my kin against something that cannot be killed. Do you understand that? Now go back to your place." I turned my head back to the front as he bowed his head and went back. I missed Amari. I made my elk run as fast as it could, my army followed suit but stayed behind me. We made it back before the sun rose fully into the sky, I quickly dismounted and made my way towards my room to change into my normal robes and berry filled crown. As i clipped my brooch on I heard Amari's door open, I ran quicker then I should have and opened the door making Amari jump. Amari's face seemed to glow when she saw me, her arm twitched towards me as if she wanted to hug me, but it stayed at her side. I took in her appearance as if I hadnt seen her in ages, her red hair was in loose curls spilling down to her waist and her light pink dress hugged her figure, she was the most beautiful elleth I had ever seen... I pushed aside the thoughts of my passed wife in the same dress as I took a step closer to her small frame, her cheeks turned pinked as I did and I smirked at the sight. Amari gazed up at me and clasped her hands in front of her "Thranduil, you came back very quickly, was there even a dragon?" She smiled at me and I smiled back "There was a dragon but the dawrves will be able to handle it nîn" (Love) Amari's cheeks flush once more and she seemed to forget or not care about the first part of my sentence at my calling her love. I smirk again and turn to go out to the dinning room, offering her my arm "Shall we go to lunch?" Amari slowly takes my arm with a soft but firm grip and smiled at me, "Yes we shall." She giggles quietly and it was quiet adorable, we walked slowly and in silence to the dinning hall. The meal was filled with idle chat about the weather and plans were made to walk through the gardens tonight together. After lunch I said farwell , though id rather be with her, I went to my study and worked on the now threat of the dragon and the possibility that it could come to my lands...

**So did you like this chapter? PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS oops sorry didnt mean to hit caps lock and yell... love youuuuuu -sends hugs and kisses of sorryness- so please review, thank you guys ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

Amari POV

When Thranduil parted with me to go to his library I looked out one of the large windows in the hall, the sun was so high in the sky... Thranduil wasn't due to get me until the sunset... I sighed and walked to my room to pick out an outfit, if we were to go to the gardens i will want something that i don't mind dirt getting on, but if he wants to go swimming i might want something thinner so I don't sink.. Gosh being a girl is so fun... I sighed again and picked out a flowing blue dress, it wasn't to thin and it wasn't to heavy, i smiled because the worst part was over. I took a brush and brushed my hair slowly sitting at my vanity, I looked up at my reflection and saw something reflecting sunlight under the bed. I turned and got up, carefully getting on my hands and knees, reaching towards the light, i grabbed something cold and pulled it out, it was a beautiful diamond ring! I gasped at it brilliance, it was much larger then any I have ever seen, it must have been the late queens... I slowly slipped it on my right middle finger and it fit perfectly. I bit my lip conflicted if I should keep it or not, but it looked so nice, I couldn't part with it. I looked up at the sky, the sun was almost down! How long was I on the floor? I slowly stood, my stiff legs suggested i was on the floor for I fasted the last button on my dress I heard a knock at my door, Thranduil. I smiled and forced myself not to run at the door, I calmly made my way to the door and opened it, smiling at the handsome elf. Thranduil smiled back at me "Are you ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand, I nodded and held out my hand. Thranduil looked at my hand and paled slightly, I looked down and saw he was staring at the ring, I quickly pulled back my hand "I-I found it under the bed... I didn't mean to offend" I went to take the ring off but his hands stopped me, "No no... Dont, keep it. Please." he looked in to my eyes and time just seemed to .. stop... We stood there for a moment, maybe an age, his hands engulfing my one hand before he slowly stood up straighter and smiled kindly at me, slowly leading me to the gardens

We walked arm in arm across the path, I looked around at the white roses seeming to glow in the moonlight, their scent filling the air around us, the smooth stones beneath my hidden bare feet smooth to walk across, i could faintly hear an owl calling to the night. I glanced at Thranduil out of the corner of my eye and saw him staring at me, a look of awe in his eyes...

Thranduil POV

I couldn't help but stare at her, taking in all the wonder around her... She is so beautiful, her wide eyes met my own and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Why do you look at me like that?" she all but whispered, I smiled at her and stopped walking, turning her towards me "Because you are the most beautiful jewel in all of middle earth, Not even the stars can compete nîn" her blush deepened at my words, she giggled and looked down at the path, i gently cupped her chin in my hand and lifted her head, I wanted to kiss her, badly. But no all I could do was smile and kiss her cheek. She smiled and yet I thought i saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes, my heart swelled with hope, hope that maybe she felt the same way about me as i did her I gently took her hand in mine and continued down the path, Amari walked a little closer to me, soon laying her head on my shoulder as we walked. I smiled and kept walking to our secret pool, once we arrived I looked down at her "Would you like to go swimming my dear?" her eyes looked up into mine and she smiled, letting of my hand to walk slowly into the warm water. I took off my heavy robe, boots and shirt before wading in after her, I smirked to myself and silently went under water as she walked further in, quickly wrapping my arms around her and pulling her under with me, I could almost hear her laughter as she struggled in my arms before i let her go and went to the surface with her. The water was a bit below my shoulders, but it was almost up to Amaris mid-neck, I smiled at the small elf as she glared at me, I soon burst into laughter as she splashed me with water, cracking a smile herself.

I slowly swam to her and took her smaller frame in my arms and looked closely at her face, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks as I did so, her sapphire doe eyes looked up at me eagerly, her plump lips parted, strong small arms wrapped slowly around my neck, i could tell she was trying to hold herself up because she was a bit to short for the depth of the water compared to me. I want to kiss her. Damn it im king of Mirkwood, I can do whatever I want! I leaned down over her and pressed my lips softly against hers, I thought I heard her sigh when I did. My arms tightened a bit around her as I kissed her slowly and gently, she was the first to break away, much to my dismay. Amari stares dreamily up at me and smiles before kissing me once more. My arms tightened around her, holding her in a firm but gentle grip, never wanting to let her go, her hands slowly made their way in to m hair and her arms tightened around me. It was perfect. Just like her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! sorry its been a little while since I was able to have some free time and write, but I have some now! SO now here is my new chapter! **

**Amari POV:**

We hold onto each other for what seems like forever, gentle kisses last through the night. Thranduil holds me tightly as he walks slowly backwards out of the pond, his eyes staring deeply into mine making my face flush under his intense gaze. His eyes, though blue like ice, hold the warmth of love, I can feel it in my very soul. I smile up at him and gently kiss his cheek as the cold air greets my skin, I feel him smile under my lips and his grip tightens around my waist. His lips ghost over my face, never touching my skin, but they leave a trail of fire in their wake.

Thranduil pulls his face away from mine and I can't help the pout that twists my face, he smiles and laughs quietly. I lift my hand and comb my fingers through his soft hair, Thranduil sighs and leans into my hand and he softly whispers to me " Gi melin Amari..." (I love you). My hand stops and I look up at him, his eyes show that he tells the truth, I smile and throw my arms around him "Gi melin Thranduil..." we look at each other and smile. It wasn't until the sun began to rise above the horizon, and paint the sky pink that Thranduil looked away from me and to the sky, "You need to sleep Amari." I pout and tighten my arms around him. Thranduil chuckles and slowly separates himself from me,

"Amari please, You must rest"

"Thranduil I am not a child, I don't need sleep."

"Amari if you start acting like a child I will treat you like one."

"You wouldn't dare! I refuse to leave this pond and sleep, it's much to beautiful a sunrise to leave and sle- THRANDUIL PUT ME DOWN!" He slings me over his shoulder and I feel him laughing and he walks out of the pond, putting me down on the ground to put on his robe and our clothes before quickly picking me up again. I pound my fists on his back "THRANDUIL YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE! THRANDUIL ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" I yell into his back, his shoulders are trembling from him trying not to laugh. The halls are deserted so no one can see us, a dripping wet mess and myself, pouting like a child. We arrive at my door but he doesn't put me down, he opens the door and throws me gently onto the bed. He then finally lets out his laughter, and I can't help but smile at him, he's just so perfect.

Thranduil catches his breath and continues to smile at me, "You know you're adorable when you pout and yell, it's like a baby trying to be tough. So cute." He smirks and walks over to me, softly stroking my cheek with his hand when he reaches me. I feel my cheeks warm slightly at his words, I smile at him and nod my head "Even as a queen I knew I was not intimidating... Until someones hair caught on fire." I laugh as Thranduils eyes widen and his hand lifts up to his hair. I raise my hand and comb my fingers softly through the platinum locks "Oh I could never ruin your hair, I love it too much." I see a mischievous glimmer in his eyes as he leans over me, forcing my body down to the mattress "Oh? Do you love my hair more then you love me? I may have to cut it off myself if you do." I laugh as his lips ghost over mine and shake my head, wrapping my arm around his neck loosely "No I love you much more then your pretty hair." we both laugh and then kiss gently. His lips are so soft... The warmth of his body spreading through mine as he pulls away again, whispering that I must sleep. I slowly nod my head as i stand, pushing his body to do the same. I can see in his eyes that he would like nothing better then to stay with me and not leave, but he does. He bows to me and kisses my cheek, whispering a goodnight and then he leaves. I walk to my vanity and slowly brush my hair before changing into a simple short white night gown. As I lie in bed, thinking about Thranduil, my door slowly opens.

And there he stands before me. Wearing only simple black pants, his hair free of any accessories as it falls down his shoulders. He looks like the moon, gentle and strong, shining bright through any darkness. I do not make a move as he walks slowly towards the empty side of my bed, I try to keep my breathing normal as he lifts the sheet and lays beside me. Though my heart thunders in my chest as we lay facing each other, I manage to smile at him, and he smiles back. I feel his hand reaching for mine, and his fingers intertwine with mine when he feels my soft skin, his hand is warm around mine. He pulls me close to him in the darkness, and lays my head on his chest. We fall asleep to the steady beats of each others hearts.

**Thranduil POV**

As I open my eyes, I see the faint rays of dawn peaking in through the window. Amari's slow breathing shows she is still peacefully asleep. Her bright red hair is fanned out about her face onto my chest and shoulder. And her beautiful, perfect, face is smoothed of the grief she feels for her dead people and the guilt I know she feels for being happy here with me. Happiness. I have not felt it for ages... literally... But this small elf in my arms, she fills my heart with warmth and love. Love. Yes I love her very much. Amari begins to stir in my arms, and her wide eyes open, her eyes bright blue. She looks out the window and then up to my face and a smile brightens up her face, "Good morning." she coos softly, her voice not effected by sleep, still light as air. I smile back at her and kiss her forehead, "Good morning my love." .Her eyes shine at me as I stroke her cheek gently, she tucks her head under my chin and cuddles into my chest.

We lay in her bed until the light shines in our faces and we drag ourselves out of her bed, I glance over at her while she stretches her arms over her head. The short thin white gown she wears lifts up her thighs more, her creamy skin gleaming in the light and her bright red hair glistens bright red and tumbles in curls down her back... The diamond ring on her finger glitters and it makes me happy. In the short time I've known her I've become addicted to her, the sound of her voice, the redness of her hair, the brightness in her eyes when she laughs, her very laugh like little bells... The feeling of her smooth pale skin... Her soft lips on mine... Her scent of flowers like spring... The way her head fits right under my chin... "Thranduil! Are you listening to me?!" My head jerks up to her face, a little smile gracing her lips, I smile bashfully and shake my head. "My angel I am sorry, my mind was being held captive by thoughts of you." Her cheeks turn light pink and she smiles wider as she runs to me and throws her arms around me.

We walk slowly through the empty halls of Mirkwood, her hand resting on my arm, I have our day planned out. Soon I hear quick steps coming up behind us, if someone says one word about dwarves, I'll kill them.

-exactly 10 min later-

I sit on my throne, crown on my head, robes around my shoulders. On any other day I wouldn't mind this, but in front of me stands Thorin Oakenshield. Hes going on and on and on about that damn dragon that destroyed their town blah blah they need help blah blah bah. God he's annoying, I take a deep breath and put on a straight face "Oakenshield, even my army isn't strong enough against the dragon, I cannot help you." He opens his poor mouth, but I continue "Leave this realm little prince, I do not wish to have the dragons wrath brought upon us for harboring the snacks that got away." I wave my hand and guards rush into hold him back, I get up and walk down the stairs, his curses falling upon my ears only make me smirk. He is still such a child. His yells and cursing become faint as the doors close him and a few others out, back into the vast forest surrounding my people. I hope to never see him again, only Amari.


	9. Important

**10-11-15**

**The unknown/2nd person view has been removed from chapters because I no longer know what I want to do with her. I am sorry if you all were excited about her, I just dont know what I can do with her anymore. But I am trying to make more time for writing and I will make this story the best without that character. I do apologize for all the time I have been away and all the update confusion. I will try to do better! If anyone has any questions or ideas PLEASE LET ME KNOW KAYYYYYY**

**ok I love you all!**

**\- Rachel 3**


	10. Chapter 9

I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN GONE SO LONG! MY LIFE IS CRAZY, PLEASE TAKE THIS CHAPTER AS MY APOLOGY

Amari POV:

It has been 5 months now since I have come to Mirkwood. 5 months to the day. In that time Thranduil and I have become inseparable, I think most of the people now think of me as a queen here. I wear dresses far more beautiful than I ever did at home, Thranduil even gave me a diamond crown, like his. I love him so dearly. But I am so worried, my powers have been acting strange lately, acting out. Just last week I set my bed on fire because I because I hurt myself running into something. The week before that I froze the entire wine cellar. It's making me very nervous to touch people, even Thranduil, in fear i'll burn his beautiful hair. He insists I'm being ridiculous, he always tries to touch me, at anytime... I haven't burnt him yet, or froze him. Im dragged out of my thoughts by the faint sound of footsteps coming towards mt spot in the garden. They are lighter than Thranduils... I turn and see Legolas "Hello Legolas!" He stops in his tracks and looks at me, "Oh my lady Amari... I apologize for disrupting you! I-I-I'll just be going-" I laugh quietly "Nonsense! Please come join me!" I pat the space next to me on the bench and he slowly makes his way over to me. He pauses for a moment before sitting down stiffly, I sigh and turn towards him a bit

"Legolas... I know we don't ever talk but I want you to know that I am here for you if you ever need to talk... And I-"

"It's fine Amari."

I frown a bit "Legolas if I have done-"

"My lady you have done nothing I assure you, i appreciate your kind offer, but I must go. I'm sorry." He stands up and bows before he briskly walks away. My mouth hangs open a little as I watch him leave, his face was stone and he seemed so unhappy to be in my presence... A sharp pain explodes in my heart as I watch his back become smaller and smaller as he walks further away. My mind starts racing with thoughts, I cannot deny that I am greatly hurt and angry. Before I realize it ice shoots out of my body and freezes the roses around me in my sadness, I look at them in horror. I hold my hands up in an attempt to thaw them but too much fire comes out and burns the roses to a black stump. I cover my mouth with my hands and cry at the destruction I have caused such beautiful things. I sink to my knees in front of them and tears roll silently down my face. After a while a new set of footsteps come towards me, heavier then the last. The familiar scent of berries drift towards me as Thranduil's arm wrap around me. "My love? My love what is wrong?" I look up at him through my hair and point at the ashes of the roses "Look what I've done! I destroyed our roses!" I feel his arms tighten around me, "Who made you upset? Who dared?!" I cant help but smile a little before frowning again "Legolas... He's just so cold towards me, I tried to talk to him but he... *sigh* I don't know.." I look back at the roses and reach deep into my self and feel the nature part of my powers, I hold my hand up and the roses return back to their beautiful self.

Thranduil hugs me close and rubs my back softly, "Amari, you cannot be so hard on yourself my love. I do not know what is wrong with Legolas myself... I feel he stills misses his... his mother..." That makes sense. Elves love so deeply, he probably hasnt gotten over her death yet! I feel regret, "He must think im wanting to replace his mother! I must got explain to him-" Thranduil caught my arm as I stood up and he chuckled quietly "No my angel, you must not hunt him down... Let him come to you." I nodded my head and sat back down in his lap, cuddling into his chest. He lightly kisses my head, "Mela (love) spring is almost over, it is traditional to have a great feast to... to say farewell to spring... I have not done this is many years, but would you like me to-" "Oh Thranduil would you?!" I hug him tightly as he laughs... I love his laugh.

-a little while later-

The feast is to be a week from now. Thranduil insists that I must have a new dress, I tried telling him that I dont need a new one but now here I am. In my room with all the royal dressmakers. One of the ladies, out of three, made the wedding dress of the late queen. She told me that I remind her a lot of the queen, and she is very happy to make me a dress. It is very good to know that I am liked her. Not many people talk to me besides Thranduil.

The dress that they are making is going to be the prettiest dress I've ever had the honor of wearing. It's almost done. The oldest of the three stands up as she puts the last touch of the dress to perfection, "It is finished my lady! I must say, this is the most extravagant dress I've ever made.. I'm quite proud." I laugh and turn a bit to see myself better in the mirror, "It's like I'm wearing spring its self... I love it so much!" The ladies laugh as I twirl slowly, the youngest speaks up "Your wedding dress will be more beautiful though." we all stop and stare at her, I fell my face turn pink.  
"M-my what?"  
"Your wedding dress!"  
"Hehe w-why would I need a wedding dress?"  
"Oh my lady, it is no secret that the King loves you very much, and that the people love you as well."  
"But he-"  
"My lady, he will marry you, I can feel it" The last two cover her mouth before she says more. I can not deny that I would love to marry him... I love him with all my heart. But why would he ask? He has a dead wife, whom he loved dearly, I can not replace her. I feel a ear slip down my cheek as I think of what could be. The room grows cold, I look at my hands and I see that they are blue with ice, I gasp and quickly regain my composure. I look at the three in horror, the oldest just looks at my knowingly and places her hand on my cheek, "Do not cry my dear child, love will conquer all fears." I smile at her and hug her.

In my head I see a beautiful white dress. And Thranduil by the alter.


End file.
